


Regiment and Routine

by mage_989



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Swordplay, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Riley still enjoys his style of training even after accepting that Chase’s ways had their usefulness too, and he finds another who shares his enthusiasm.





	

Riley stood in the base with his sword aloft in front of the familiar tennis ball machine with the last two rounds ready.

It fired and he blocked left then right. He turned and swung a final time, connecting with the ball and sending into cleanly towards the steel door. Then he came back to his starting position. Again left and right and twirled that final time, clipping the ball on that last move and sending it flying behind him. 

“Egads!”

Riley turned to find that the ball had nearly taking Ivan’s head off.

“Sorry, Ivan, I didn’t think anyone else was here.”

The knight took a breath and smoothed down his shirt.

“No harm done.”

With his own sword in hand he walked over and admired the saber in Riley’s hands.

“You practice swordsmanship, Sir Riley.” 

“Yeah, I must look pretty boring to you though being trained to be a knight and all. Me practicing the same moves over and over. I know it’s not everyone’s style but-” 

“On the contrary I find such routine enjoyable. As one rehearses a set of movements again and again, working towards perfection in their training.”

Without warning he swung his sword up and Riley easily blocked. He swung again and Riley again blocked from the other side. He shifted quickly to his right causing Riley to turn, but still bring his sword up in time to block the final strike.

“Then on the battlefield one need not think and can react on instinct alone.”

Ivan smiled and stepped back.

“Very good. May I join you?”

Riley smiled back, eager to have gained the knight’s approval. 

“Sure.”

They each took up a proper stance and the fight began.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written because when watching ‘The Tooth Hurts’ I kept waiting for the episode to acknowledge that Riley’s method of doing things has merits just like Chase’s way of doing things even though they were both different, but it never did so Ivan gets to promote them instead.


End file.
